Enemies Yet Friends
by AaIrIe
Summary: I'm not so good at making summeries, but it's basically about Akito and Sana in highschool... CHAP. 7 UP!
1. The Bet

A/N: Hi! This is mai first Kodocha fanfic! See if ya like it! ^^  
  
CHAPTER 1: THE BET  
  
Sana opened her eyes slowly. Morning already?? She sat up and looked at her little froggy alarm clock. The frog was holding the time, which said 10:00. Sana frantically pushed the covers off of her and while trying to get out of the bed, she tripped on the covers and fell of the bed, face first.  
  
"Owww! What the hell?! Oops, I wasn't supposed to cuss...hope mama didn't here that," she said as she got up. Sana was already late for her 9:30 jogging. Oh no, Rei's just going to have to have a fit! As she got dressed, memories of the night before came flooding into her mind. She remembered the party, the games, and the fun. She remembered how she laughed at Naozumi when soda came out of his nose. She was telling him a joke while he was drinking soda, and all of a sudden, it came bursting out of his nose. The thought made her smile. It was fun last night at the business party. At first it was managers only, but then they decided that the child actress and actor could come too. Plus, it would be to dull without Sana's humor and silliness!  
  
"Sana! Wake up! You're late!" Rei called. Thinking of Rei, Sana remembered how she felt when Asako came into the picture. She was really depressed at first and even had the idea of running away! But as she was seen running by Hayama, she calmed down. Sana knew from that day on that Rei was just humoring her, though she really thought she loved him. But as soon as everything was settled, Sana got Rei and Asako back together. Now Rei thinks of her as his 'little Sana' and never wants her to grow-up. Sana wore her white shorts and white shirt along with her white tennis shoes. This was her running ensemble. Sana rushed out the door to meet Rei.  
  
"Sorry Rei! Slept in!" Sana showed her "cute" smile.  
  
"Oh Sana...*sigh*...I knew you shouldn't have gone to that late night party. You're already more than half an hour late," said Rei with a worry face.  
  
"Aww, Rei! Lighten up!" And with that, Sana left to go jogging.  
  
Huff, huff...maybe I shouldn't have gone to that party...I'm getting pretty tired already... Sana started turning all red, but she didn't stop. Sana kept on running but started feeling very warm when it was 55 degrees out. God, I've never felt this way before while running...well there was that time when I got sick...Oh no! I can't be getting sick now! I've got sooo much work to do and-  
  
"Maybe you should slow down..." Came a voice from behind her. Sana almost jumped. She stopped mid-jog and quickly turned around. It was Hayama.  
  
"H-Hayama! What are you doing here??" Asked Sana while panting.  
  
"Well I-" Hayama was about to tell her.  
  
"No, lemme guess, you were training for karate and you saw me jogging to right??" Sana was getting really warm now.  
  
"..." Hayama stayed silent for a while but then said, "Sana, you're burning up. You ok?"  
  
"What do you mean...?"  
  
"You're face is all red," He said. Then he placed a hand on her forehead, "You're also really warm. Maybe you should go home..."  
  
"No way! I'm not going to quit! I'm just hot because I'm running!" And she raced off, "C'mon Hayama! Try to catch up!" Hayama just stood there expressionless. He watched as she kept running. She was almost out of sight when she suddenly disappeared. Hayama's eyes grew wider as he looked harder to where she went. Sana...? He thought to himself. Maybe she fell... Hayama started running to where she "disappeared". He gasped when he reached there. Sana was on the sidewalk unconscious. She fainted...I told her not to run...Sana was light so Hayama could easily pick her up, like he could have easily choked her that day...  
  
Hayama carried her to her house. He rang her doorbell.  
  
"Hello, Kurata residence. Please state you're purpose," Said their maid.  
  
"It's Hayama. Sana's sick," Hayama said emotionless.  
  
"Oh! Hold on!" With that, the door opened. The maid stood there with a worried face. She called for Sana's mother and then told Hayama to come in. She led Hayama to come upstairs and set Sana in her room, on her bed.  
  
"Thank you, Hayama for bringing her here...I had not been aware that she was sick," Said Sana's mother, also known as Misako-sensei. While she said that, she looked at Rei. Rei smiled weakly. He had no idea that she was sick either. All he knew was that she woke up late.  
  
"..." Was all Hayama did. He then looked at Sana who looked so helpless, lying there like that. She didn't move, but she was breathing. Hayama decided to stay there until she woke up.  
  
"Hmm...? What happened...?" Sana opened her eyes. She couldn't see anyone, but then she looked to her side and saw a sleeping Hayama.  
  
"Hunh?! What the....!! HAYAMA! GET UP!!" Sana screamed with fury. She took out her "magical" toy hammer and began to whack him with it. In a mid whack, Hayama woke up and grabbed the hammer.  
  
"What's the matter with you?!" Asked Hayama as he threw the hammer somewhere.  
  
"What happened?? Why am I here?? Where's Mama?!" Sana asked frantically. Hayama slapped her softly.  
  
"Calm down, you just fainted while jogging, and I just carried you here. You have a fever," Hayama said calmly, "I told you not to run..."  
  
"Hey! Its not like I knew I was sick!" Sana sort-of lied.  
  
"Join the club..."Hayama murmured.  
  
"Hunh?"  
  
"Nothing. I better tell your mom that you're awake..." With that Hayama got up from the chair he was sitting, or should I say sleeping on. As Hayama was about to turn the doorknob, Sana called out, "You know, it wasn't very polite to sleep like that you know!"  
  
"And I suppose it was polite of you to faint liek that?" Hayama opened the door and went outside. Damn...why did I start running in the first place?? Now Hayama saw me faint! He's still probably laughing on the inside!! Sana's face showed a hint of red, but was gone when she saw her mom coming into her room.  
  
"Mama! I'm all right! I swear!" Sana stated in protest. Misako-sensei touched her daughter's forehead.  
  
"Sana, you're sick. It's good that it's a Saturday and you don't have school tomorrow or you would have had to stay home from school," Misako- sensei said in worry. Sana couldn't even think of doing that. She knew she had so much work to catch up on. She had been so busy in her career that she hadn't had time for school. Gotta be more careful...  
  
"You should rest. Oh, and you should really thank Akito. He carried you here and than waited here until you woke up." Sana looked at Hayama who was standing beside her mom. She hadn't thought of what he did. But then again, he DID fall asleep while waiting...As Misako-sensei left the room; Sana and Hayama were left in the room, alone.  
  
"I...uh...guess I owe you a thank you..." Sana began. Hayama shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"No big deal...get well soon okay? I'm going to go home now," Hayama started to walk out the door.  
  
"Thanks a lot Hayama. I mean it...I don't know what I could've done...you know...without you..." Sana looked at him. Hayama turned around and looked at her. They stared at each other for awhile but then Sana got uncomfortable. God, why is he still looking at me??  
  
"Umm...I think you should go..." Sana explained.  
  
"Yea-yeah. Cya at school on Monday," Hayama said as he walked out the door. Sana sighed and laid back down. She didn't know what, or understand all that had just happened. She had all these questions. How would she be able to go to her Komowari lessons? Is Rei really mad? Why Mama always tells her to rest at times like these, and why-why Hayama kept staring at her. Sana turned red at the thought. She knew Hayama was just a friend...a really perverted friend at times, but still, there were times that she felt...something different between them. A slightly different emotion coming from him. Sana closed her eyes weakly and slept.  
  
"Sana wake up!" Misako-sensei said shaking her daughter.  
  
"Hunh...Mama? Wha?" Sana started opening her eyes.  
  
"It's a phone call from your friend, Aya" Misako-sensei stated.  
  
"Oh Mama...couldn't you tell her to call back..."Sana groaned. At that, Misako-sensei smacked Sana on the head hard.  
  
"Sana! You have to be tough! You have to be able to wake up and be on the run no matter what condition!' Sana groaned at that too. Her mom was always like that. She surely didn't want Sana to be a weakling. She wanted her daughter to be tough, and Sana's been doing just that.  
  
"Ok, ok! Gimme the phone..." Her mom gave it to her, than left the room.  
  
"Hello? Aya? This is Sana..." Sana waited for a reply.  
  
"Sana! Are you ok?! I heard you were sick! OMG! Can I help you with anything?"  
  
"Wait...how did you know that I was sick...?"  
  
"Well, Hayama told Tsuyoshi and Tsuyoshi told me. Are you ok Sana?" God...news travels fast...  
  
"Yeah Aya, stop worrying! I'l be totally fine!"  
  
"Oh, thank god! Are you coming to school on Monday?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'll be well by then! Gosh Aya, you worry to much!"  
  
"Gomen Sana! Can't help it! Cya Monday! Bye!"  
  
"Bye!" Sana turned the phone off. It was true; Aya did worry a little bit more than anyone. I hope Aya doesn't have kids. They'd turn her hair gray before you could say 'candy'...  
  
Sana sighed at the thought of it all. It was so clear...that could actually happen to Aye. Sana somehow got tired again, and went to bed.  
  
Monday morning was crisp and fresh. Sana was feeling a whole lot better. All the resting she had done did a lot of help in the long run. Sana had gotten ready fast because she was so excited to let everyone know she was ok. The first person she met up with was Tsuyoshi who was happy that she was looking fine.  
  
"You look a lot better than I thought you would look" He said pointing out.  
  
"That's cause I feel a whole lot better!" Sana said happily.  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Now Aya can stop worrying!"  
  
"That's true. She was really worried..."  
  
"That's why I'm mad at you! You shouldn't have told her!"  
  
"Gomen! Gomen! I guess I don't even know my girlfriend!" Tsuyoshi looked ashamed. Aya and Tsuyoshi have been going out since the beginning of Junior High and now it's the beginning of High School. Sana and Tsuyoshi met up with Aye and Hayama.  
  
"Oh Sana! You look great!" Aya said in relief.  
  
"Unh-hunh!" Sana showed her brightest smile. Than she looked at Hayama who was emotionless as always. Sana started walking forward again, though in no hurry to get school. Tsuyoshi and Aya were in the same class and Sana and Hayama were in the same class. As Aye and Tsuyoshi said their goodbyes, they left. Hayama and Sana started to get to their classroom.  
  
"It's nice to see that you got some color onto your face..." Hayama said looking forward.  
  
"Hunh?" Sana was confused.  
  
"You're cheeks...they were pale when I last saw them..."  
  
"Oh...yeah I guess..." He noticed my cheeks. Oh Sana! What's happening to you?! God, I can't believe I'm thinking like this!! Gotta get normal...and soon!  
  
"Hey Sana?"  
  
"Yeah...?"  
  
"You were really light...have you been eating anything lately?"  
  
"Yeah...not much though..."  
  
"Well, I guess we gotta fatten you up hunh?" Hayama smirked. There goes his niceness...  
  
"Whatever...I bet you way the same as me!"  
  
"In you're dreams..."  
  
"Oh yeah? I bet I could pick you up!" Sana couldn't believe she actually said that.  
  
"Yeah right, I'd like to see you try..."  
  
"After school! AT the park! I bet you-"  
  
"If you can pick me up, I'll be your slave for the next month, but if you can't and I can pick you up, you have to be my slave"  
  
"Uhh..."  
  
"What? Afraid to lose?" He smirked.  
  
"No way! At the park! Get ready to be my slave for the next month!" Oh, Sana...so naive. Sana and Hayama got into their classroom to wait till class to start. All through class, Hayama and Sana gave each other glares. Actually it was Sana who was giving the glares and Hayama who was giving the smirks. Hayama couldn't wait for school to end, though Sana was a bit worried.  
  
R-I-I-I-N-G!!!! The bell rang loud and clear. Hayama shot up while Sana tried to take up as much as time as she could.  
  
"C'mon Sana-Chan! Lets go!" AKito looked happy. A little bit too happy.  
  
"Since when did you start calling me Sana-chan?" Sana asked curiously.  
  
"Since you're going to be my slave! You might as well call me Akito- kun..."  
  
"I'm not going to be you're slave! But I'll call you Akito anyways..." Akito took Sana's arm and dragged her all the way to the park. He chose a place in the park where they're lots of trees and not a big crowd. Akito knew this was the time to celebrate, but he waited till he ACTAULLY won.  
  
"Ok, go ahead" Akito said casually with his arms lifted. Sana hesitated. This was going to be weird.  
  
"Umm...ok" Sana walked towards Akito. She carefully put her arms around his waist and lifted. Out of surprise, nothing happened. He didn't even lift a milla-inch of the ground. She tried again harder, nothing happened. Sana could hear Akito chuckle. She wasn't going to be his slave for the next month, no she wasn't! She lifted with all her might. Nothing happened. Man, Akito's heavier then I thought... Sana tried one more time, bit still nothing. She was getting so tired from trying that she just sat down. There was nothing she could do...not now. As she was about to admit defeat, she felt herself rising. As she turned around, she looked at Akito carrying her with ease. She was like a plaything...a stuffed animal to him. She couldn't believe it.  
  
"Looks like you lose and I win! Ha!" Akito laughed grimly.  
  
"Let go of me! Put me down...carefully" Akito set her down onto the grass.  
  
"You haven't forgotten the bet have you? Guess like I have a new slave!"  
  
"Don't remind me," Sana groaned.  
  
"Looks like I'm going to have to, aww too bad..." Akito smirked. Sana looked away in dismay. She couldn't believe she lost...to Akito. She knew she wasn't certain but still...he looked so thin! Why was he so heavy?? Akito bent down to face Sana.  
  
"Look, you aren't that sad are you? I wont make you do something so terrible. You can trust me..." Sana smiled at that. She knew he wouldn't do something that crazy but still...  
  
"You really haven't been eating have you?" Akito said as he placed a hand on her stomach as if trying to feel food in it.  
  
"HENTAI!!!" Sana hit him with the mallet.  
  
"Ahh! Look, first thing. You are not to use that horrid thing as long as you're my slave" Sana slowed down on hitting him and he grabbed the mallet and threw it away who knows where.  
  
"I have extras you know..." Sana murmured.  
  
"C'mon, Sana-chan. Let me give you a piggy back ride to Tsuyoshi's house!"  
  
"Wha...Hey I don't need a piggy back ride-"  
  
"Bosses orders" Sana groaned. This is going to be interesting. Very interesting...  
  
A/N: So how was it?? Please review to tell me if it's confusing, or anything I need to change ok? Thanks!! 


	2. A Celebratie Can Hurt In So Many Ways

A/N: Hey! This is chapter two here! I guess you figured that out...hehe. Anyways, umm, yeah, the people are OOC. This is my first Kodocha fanfic, so bear with me, ok?? And about the Misako-sensei thing...I read about it somewhere that they called her that or something so yeah, I put it in the fanfic. Bear with me on that too, ok?? Thanks, and enjoy!  
  
Enemies Yet Friends  
CHAPTER 2: A CELEBRATIE CAN HURT IN SO MANY WAYS  
  
"Are we there yet?" Sana groaned.  
  
"NO. And would you stop complaining?" Akito asked annoyed.  
  
"That's what you get when you want to carry me on your back!"  
  
"Uhh..."  
  
"Look! There's his house! Come on, put me down! Oh and don't tell Tsuyoshi or Aya anything about the bet ok??" Akito set her down on the ground.  
  
"Fine, fine. Geeze, I thought having a slave would be more fun..." Sana grinned. Maybe this isn't so useless...They walked towards the door and Akito pushes the bell. DING-DONG! Tsuyoshi was standing there with Aya behind him.  
  
"Hi there!" Sana said cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah, hey..." Akito said in his normal voice.  
  
"Hey guys...me and Aya were just...uhh..." Tsuyoshi stumbled.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. We know you're a couple. Don't need to hide it. Just don't make us the 3rd and 4th wheel here!" Sana explained.  
  
"Well Sana...you can go out with Hayama..." Aya nudged.  
  
"Me go out with Akito?!" Sana exploded.  
  
"Oohhh...when did you start calling him Akito...?" A curios Aye asked. Sana didn't know how to respond. She didn't want to tell them that she was his slave for a month. Sana looked to Akito for help.  
  
"She's calling me Akito cause we're going out..." Akito said casually. What?! How dare he?! I'm no gf!  
  
"WHAT?!" Tsuyoshi and Aye shocked in unison.  
  
"Uhh...ummm...let me talk to Akito in private please?" Sana said as she dragged Akito to a corner.  
  
"How could you?!" Sana asked in fury.  
  
"Well...you looked at me for help and I said the first thing that came into my mind"  
  
"Yeah...but...but" Sana couldn't think of anything to say.  
  
"Look, would rather be that, or my slave? Which one do you want be to tell them?" Akito asked sternly. Neither but...  
  
"I'll be your girlfriend! Its better than being your slave!" Akito wanted to smile at that, but he didn't.  
  
"Fine then, come on...sweetie"  
  
"Don't push it..." Sana murmured. They walked over to Tsuyoshi and Aya. They were still kind of puzzled.  
  
"So...what is it? You guys going out or what?" Tsuyoshi asked.  
  
"Yeah, we are. Didn't I tell you that?" Akito sighed.  
  
"Yeah, yeah...sorry man" Tsuyoshi sweat dropped.  
  
"I thought we'd go out to lunch or something. How 'bout it?" Asked Aya. Sana looked to Akito as if to ask him.  
  
"Sure why not?" Akito said casually as he put a hand around Sana's waist. She smiled weakly, though in her mind, she wasn't sure what Akito was really up to. She wasn't really expecting him to do anything like that.  
  
The two couples started walking towards a new sushi restaurant. Or should I say the couple and the 'mimicking' one. Akito's hand was still around Sana's waist and it made her uncomfortable by the minute. He finally let go as they entered the restaurant. God...finally.  
  
"Hey look! It's Sana Kurata!" Sana heard someone call her. She turned around to see a great mob of people charging at her.  
  
"Ahhh!" The people surrounded her quickly asking for her autograph and asking her to go out with him. She was just about to die out into the crowd but she felt someone pull her out of there. Her eyes were closed.  
  
"Leave Sana alone." Akito said in a serious voice.  
  
"What are you? Her boyfriend?" Asked a guy who was much taller than Akito.  
  
"Actually, I am" Akito said casually. He was still holding onto Sana.  
  
"Wanna fight for it little man??" Asked the guy.  
  
"Sure, why not..." Akito replied still not loosing his cool. Akito and the guy walked outside the restaurant to fight. Akito...why is he doing this? He's just pretending to be my boyfriend. But still...even if he wasn't my boyfriend, he would have still done the same...Sana watched the fight starting. The guy tried to take a hit at Akito, but he dodged it. He tried to take another one, but Akito dodged it too. Damn he's good...oh yeah...karate...Akito punched the guy in the stomach and he let out a gasp. Sana knew she had to do something...Akito could get in real trouble. Sana ran outside to stop them.  
  
"Akito! Stop!" She stood on the middle of them.  
  
"Sana watch out!" Hunh? She looked around a guy was about to punch her. Just then, Akito pushed her out of the way and took the hit. He fell down, but automatically stood up and kicked the guy in the face. The guy lay sprawled on the floor.  
  
"Akito! Are you hurt?" She looked to the place where he got jabbed. She couldn't see any blood. That was good.  
  
"I'm fine. That guy is an idiot to pick a fight with me"  
  
"Oh and that...How dare you fight him! You know that that's not right!" Sana slapped him. Akito just stood there, frozen. He stared at Sana who was red from anger. He just saved her, and she slapped him?!  
  
"Look, if it wasn't for me, you would have gotten trampled or hurt. Get a clue Sana!" Akito then ran off. Sana watched him, but then decided to catch up to him to try to explain it all. The guy that got hurt was still on the ground, but then started getting up with some help from his friends. Sana knew if she could run just a little faster, she could catch up to Akito. He was only a little bit faster than she was. She saw Akito run into the park and into the woody area. She fallowed him to a clear opening and watched him collapse.  
  
"Akito! Are you ok?" Sana asked in worry. Akito looked up in a bit of surprise. He didn't expect her to fallow him all the way to the park.  
  
"I don't want you're pity" he spat.  
  
"Akito...that really hurt didn't it?" Sana asked looking to where he had possibly been jabbed. She walked to Akito and pressed her hand to where she had thought he had been hurt.  
  
"Oww...." Akito sighed. Sana lifted the shirt to see a deep bruise.  
  
"Oh Akito! I'm so sorry! It's all my fault!" Sana said in a worry.  
  
"Forget it. Don't talk like you're some goody-goody-two-shoes" He spat again.  
  
"Akito, look, I said I was sorry! Geeze..." Sana turned around. Akito turned towards Sana.  
  
"You could've gotten hurt..." Akito started.  
  
"But Akito, YOU'RE the one that got hurt. It's all my fault. You didn't need to fight that guy!" Sana protested.  
  
"I'm not a coward..."  
  
"I know you aren't, but proving it like that is just stupidity! Plus, I'm your slave right? So why need to protect me?"  
  
"But if you get hurt, I won't have a slave" Akito smirked.  
  
"Hey!" Sana was about to pull out her mallet but Akito stopped her.  
  
"Unh-unh-unh...No mallet. Plus, you don't want to hit your boyfriend, do you?" He asked.  
  
"Humph, you're not my boyfriend!" She stood up and started to walk away but Akito caught her hand.  
  
"Who says I'm not?" He asked in a dangerous voice. Sana was confused. Sometimes he was really nice and caring. Sometimes he's really mean; sometimes he's really perverted. Sometimes Sana doesn't even what he was thinking like now. She just stared at him...searching to what he really ment.  
  
"Hunh?" But now Akito's hand was moving up her back. Now she knew exactly what was going on. Akito was being pervertive! But she remembered not allowing to use her mallet so she hit Akito on the head hard, with her free hand. He immediately let go and Sana ran as she called out  
  
"Akito you pervert!"  
  
Sana ran all the way home. How can Akito do something like that? She knew Akito for a long time, but still...he always did things like that to her to make him seem knew again. It didn't even seem like he cared much. He just does it like its nothing. It was like he was trying to feel you up or something. Sana liked him best when he was nice and caring like he was when she fainted. She could remember it...'Hope you feel better...' Why can't Akito always be like that?? I hate this punishment! Now I'm his slave and he would be able to make me do anything he wanted. If I didn't, he'd think I'm coward. Stupid Akito! There was no reason for Akito to be acting like this. He had a good family. Even though his mother died, it was no excuse! Sana went inside her house and went to her room.  
  
"Hey Sana, I've got a snack for you!" Came Misako-sensei.  
  
"Thanks Mama...Mama? Would you be mad at me if I said that I want to quit acting?"  
  
"No, but why would you want to do that?"  
  
"Mama...I feel like I'm always hurting people by doing this...I mean, today Akito-"  
  
"Oh Sana, when did you start calling Hayama 'Akito'?" Her mom was now trying to get the facts.  
  
"Mama! Listen-"  
  
"What's going with you and him??" Sana groaned. This is pointless...Just than, Rei walked into the room.  
  
"Misako-sensei, your editor is here..." Rei said nervously.  
  
"Talk to you later Sana!" Her mom walked away. Sana felt weak from all that was happening and went straight to bed.  
  
A/N: Hey! How did you like it?? Once again, please review to tell me things that are confusing or other things that I didn't mention before! Thanks!! 


	3. Lunch Suprise

[AN: Hey everyone! Wheee! I am SO happy that I got this thing to work! Well, here It is people. Chapter 3. See! I told you I would do it sometime! I wouldn't forget about the people that enjoy my work! =] Well, hope you like this chapter!]

The next day when Sana went to school, it felt like everything changed. Somehow, everyone knew about her and Akito and it kind of scared her. Some of the girls in her class came up to her when she entered school.

"Hey Sana! I didn't know you liked Akito!" Maymie giggled in excitement. Sana sweat dropped.

"I..uh..I..gotta go!" She said as she waved goodbye while running out of sight. The girls just stared speechless. Sana ran all the way inside the school and spotted Aya and Tsuyoshi. They were sitting together talking about things. Aya was smiling. Sana ran to them and stood in front of them huffing with her face all red.

"Did..you..tell..everyone?!" She asked them both. Tsuyoshi and Aya stayed silent for awhile just staring at her. She looked kind of silly. Her hair was everywhere and she was still red.

"N-no Sana! Of course we didn't tell!" Aya said explaining.

"Then how did everyone know??" Sana asked frantic.

"I swear I don't know. They could have found out many ways. Some of them could have been in the sushi shop when Akito said he was your boyfriend.." Tsuyoshi said. Sana calmed down a bit. She was still confused. Everything felt so different....so new. Everyone knew about their secret. Sana didn't want them to know. The main reason was because Sana wasn't really dating Akito. It was just a stupid bet that they had and now just because she's his slave, her whole life is changing. It was weird because she didn't think a small little bet would make such a difference. She started silently blaming Akito for all of this. He was the one that said that they were going out. Now she would rather be his slave. At least no one would have found about that. Only Tsuyoshi and Aya. They'd probably just laugh at her and everything will be back to normal. But no, she had to go on agreeing that she's Akito's stupid girlfriend. That's how that fight started anyways between the guy and Akito. If it wasn't for the girlfriend/boyfriend thing, Akito would have never gotten hurt. Though, if she hadn't been a celebrity, that wouldn't have happened either. She thought that maybe she should quit being a celebrity. It was hurting a lot of people. She was deep into regretting when she felt someone slightly hit her on the head. She turned around to see Akito. He stared at her.

"Everyone's talking about us," He finally spoke. 

"No, really??" She said sarcastically. 

"I..feel..like I'm being stalked," Akito said looking around. Sana smiled at that.

"Now you know how I always feel!" She said throwing her hands in the air. Akito was still clueless to the life-long question: How does Sana stay so hyper and optimistic about everything? Sana started humming and skipping to class. [Talk about mood changes o__O...] Akito fallowed her. They were about to go into class when a group of kids almost trampled over them. They asked questions and questions. Sana and Akito thought they would die from suffocation. It stayed like that for about five minutes until the bell rang. Everyone went back to their seat but they all stilled stared at Sana and Akito. Maymie who had asked Sana before about Akito asked again in a note. She passed it to Sana quietly and went back to looking at the board. Sana opened the note which read ` Sana! I want to know about you and Akito! Come on! You could tell me!'` Sana didn't know what to say. She took another sheet of paper and wrote `I guess we always just liked each other. That's it, really.` Sana passed the note back to Maymie. Maymie opened the note and read it. She smiled at Sana and went back to listening. `Boy, this is going to be a long day` Sana thought. Though what she didn't notice was the glare she was getting from three girls who sat in the back. They happened to like Akito, a lot. They were very jealous of Sana and started plotting. 

The periods were long and boring. Everyone kept asking and it drove Sana crazy. Akito played it cool and just shrugged it off when the boys nudged him. Sana wasn't really looking forward to lunch. It meant that she could easily get crowded. Sana decided to study during lunch in the library. A good hideout. Plus, she was falling behind anyways. So when the bell rang, Sana took her math papers and her lunch and ran to the library. There, she sat on near a table and started working. It was hard to concentrate when all these questions kept flooding into her mind. `Akito and I have always had these weird moments, will this change anything?` She thought. She started working on the problem but boredness and a little exhaustion took over. Sana fell asleep near her papers. She would have been sleeping for a long time but someone came over and tapped her on the shoulder. Sana jumped and looked around thinking that it was someone else who wanted to know something. Though, it wasn't. It was Akito.

"What are you doing here..?" He asked while sitting in a chair next to her. 

"I was..uh..catching up on math!" She said with a smile.

"Ha. It looked more like you were sleeping," Akito smirked. Sana hmphed. 

"Well whatever. I was really trying to hide from everyone else," She explained. Akito nodded like he understood. He got up and was about to leave when he stopped. 

"Hey..do you need any help?" He asked her while turning around. Sana was surprised that he was actually willing to help her on her math. 

"S-sure.." She stuttered. He came over to her and sat down next to her.

"Whaddya mean `sure`? It's either a yes or no," He said.

"It's a yes, stupid!" She yelled at him.

"Hey! I wouldn't be talking!" He fought back. 

"Excuse me? I'm not stupid, you idiot!" 

"Oh sure, and the sky's green and the grass is blue!"

"THEY CAN BE IF THEY WANTED TO!"

`"Idiot girl."

"Don't call me idiot! Plus, I thought you were here to help me!" 

"That's exactly what you need…help," Akito muttered.

"What did you say??" Sana asked.

"Nothing! Now let's get started on the problem already!"

"Okay, fine!"

"Fine!" Akito said as he pointed to the first problem trying to cool down. Sana was trying to cool down too. Finally, they both relaxed as Akito started helping her with the problem. He guided her through it. There was a time when he put a hand around her to hold her pencil and write stuff. Sana turned a little red when he did that. It felt so comfortable when his arm was around her that she leaned into it. Akito just stared but said nothing. Sana suddenly realized what she was doing and sat up straight. She blushed a little. Akito just went back to the problem. They worked on the problems all throughout lunch. Finally, the bell rang. Sana and Akito both got up at the same time. 

"Um...thank you for helping me!" Sana said. 

"It was nothing" Akito replied. Suddenly there was this awkward silence. They just stared at each other. Nothing happened. They all of a sudden Akito bent down and kissed her. It was a small kiss and ended quickly but it was still a kiss. Akito ran away to his next class right after that. Sana stood there for awhile, bright red. She quickly walked back to class with all of these questions in her mind to make her more confused then she was before.

When Sana got home, she ran straight to her room and plopped down on her bed. Everything felt weird. Nothing was the same as it was before. Akito had kissed her. Her first kiss. She was surprised and didn't expect it. `Does Akito actually like me?? No, it can't be! Can it? But he's always teasing me and everything! Why? Why? Why?` She thought. It was all different. Not the same anymore. Not the same at all.

[ AN: So…how was it?! Please review and tell me what you think! My goal is to get a 100! If I can get that, then I will be VERY happy and definitely continue! No more of this procrastinating for me! Hehe. Well, that's all. Oh, and I accept flames for all you flame throwers! Well, cya! ]


	4. Cozy eh?

**AN: **Hey! I'm back! I'm so sorry that I couldn't update for a long time….heh…well it was MY laziness but that's okay! I'm finally giving you chapter number four. I'm going to make the characters a little bit less OCC but don't stop giving me more suggestions! Oh, thank you flame throwers too! Your comments kind of help…I guess. Well anyways, you guys can stop cursing me because here it is! Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Sana went to school the next day with the same thoughts in her mind. She didn't know what was happening with her and Akito.

"Akito must be just teasing me! He CAN'T like me…its impossible! Arrg! I'm so mad at him now…how can Akito treat me like a toy!" Sana thought out loud to herself. Sana was so mad that you could visibly see steam coming out from the top of her head. She started storming to school to give Akito a piece of her mind.

"I can't believe it! No, he's not going to get away with it!" Sana yelled to herself. Some of her fans wanted an autograph from her when they saw her walking but quickly changed their minds when they saw her expression. Sana finally got to school and looked around for Akito.

"Hey Sana!" Screamed a cheerful Maymie. Sana turned around with a VERY made look on her face. She stormed up to Maymie.

"WHERE'S AKITO?" Sana demanded. Maymie blinked.

"Uh Sana? Dontcha think you should calm down a bit?" Maymie asked taking a step back. Sana took a deep breath.

"How can I calm down! That evil Akito has turned me into a toy! Wouldn't YOU be mad if you were turned into a toy?" Sana inquired with a flushed look on her face. Maymie looked confused.

"Wait…you…Akito…toy?"

"Yeah! He thinks he's such a great magician treating me like his little rabbit!" Sana yelled as she stormed off. Maymie just stood there dumbfounded until Aya came up behind her.

"I heard Sana yelling. What was that all about?" Aya asked concerned. Maymie shrugged.

"Something about Akito being a magician and turning Sana into a toy rabbit," Maymie explained. "You think they're having a lover's spat?"

Aya just shrugged.

While all this was going on, Akito was leaning against the school wall with Tsuyoshi listening to his CD player. Tsuyoshi looked up at him and smiled.

"I can't believe that you and Sana are actually going out!" Tsuyoshi said optimistically. Akito closed his eyes and shrugged.

"We were just kidding. She lost a stupid bet that I made," Akito explained coolly.

"Wait, so, Sana's not really your girlfriend?"

"Nope"

"Well that's good"

"Why?"

"'Cause she's coming this way and she doesn't look very happy," Tsuyoshi pointed out. Akito opened one eye to see that he was true. Sana looked absolutely aggravated.

"Hey Sana!" Tsuyoshi waved. Sana ignored him, went straight up to Akito, and hit him with her squeaky hammer. Hard.

"Hey what the..!" Akito asked stunned. Sana grabbed him by the shirt and started dragging him away from Tsuyoshi.

"I need to talk to you privately!" Sana stated.

"Why? What did I do crazy girl?" Akito asked annoyed. Sana took him near a big oak tree in the corner of the outside of the school. Sana took another deep breath.

"Okay, I'm not going to be mad if you just tell me why you turned me into a toy"

"What are you talking about idiot?"

"Don't act innocent! You kissed me!"

"Well you were RIGHT there…" Akito said turning into his cheetah form.

"I can't believe you!"

"If you don't want to be kissed then don't cozy all up to me then"

"I wasn't cozying up to you!"

"If you weren't then I wouldn't have kissed you, smart one" Akito said bored. Sana stepped back 20 steps.

"That's it! I'm not letting you be closer then 10 feet from me!" Sana declared. Akito gave a smirk and stepped forward.

"Aren't you my girlfriend? You have to be closer then that"

"No! I'd rather say I lost to the bet!"

"Fine, suit yourself," Akito shrugged then started walking away.

"Wait! You can't just leave!" Sana called. Akito turned around.

"Why not?"

"You have to say sorry!" Sana said while grabbing his shirt again.

"Why do I have to say sorry? I didn't do anything wrong"

"Yeah you did! You kissed me!"

"So? Like I said, it was your fault"

"How was it MY fault?"

"Don't get all close to me and then don't expect me to kiss you. You had it coming" Akito said as he walked away leaving Sana speechless. After a minute or two, Aya saw Sana and came towards her. Aya snapped her fingers in front of Sana's face. Sana blinked and then started steaming up again.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM! HAD IT COMING EH? WELL I'LL SHOW HIM WHAT HE HAS COMING!" Sana yelled. Aya put a hand on her shoulder.

"What happened Sana?" Aya asked worriedly.

"Oh, you'll just see what happens Aya! I'm going to get him back!" Sana said half laughing.

"Sana, you're scaring me…"Aya said. Sana started murmuring things to her self. Sana knew what she had to do…she had to get Akito back for treating her like she didn't have any feelings. Oh, she knew the perfect plan….

**AN: **TADA! Yay! How did you guys like it? Just tell me in the reviews Flames are welcome! Thank you guys for the support. Keep it up and maybe you might snap me out of laziness and get me to do my homework before the last minute too! Well, thank you again and I'm sorry that this chapter's so short; I'm kind of on a writer's block. Heh, cya!


	5. Vacation, please!

**AN:** Wow. I haven't updated in such a long time. I'M SO SORRY GUYS. I told you that I'd have the next chapter up. Someday. Oh, and about the whole 5th chapter not being there last time. Well, I must have messed up somehow but this is the actual 5th chapter. If it says that there are 6 chapters this time, then don't believe it! There are only 5. The 6th one is on its way, though! I swear!

Chapter 5

It was clear that Sana had to do SOMETHING about Akito's behavior but she just didn't know what. Her mind was too caught up with thinking about other things such as commercials that Rei wanted to do. Sana needed some alone time to think. It was certain that she needed to hang out by herself, just to catch up on what's actually going on in her life. She thought of asking Rei if she could go on a sort of vacation. He had to say yes. After all, she DID do all those commercials. She was basically working her butt off.

After another full day of working, she found Rei in the living room alone looking at a file of papers. She sat beside him and studied him for a while. Would he really let her go somewhere alone?

"So, I think if you do the commercial with Berry's Shampoo, it would help you out a lot," Rei said while still looking down.

"Sure," Sana smiled. She didn't want to let him down. Just one more commercial couldn't hurt. Rei looked up at Sana and noticed the small dark circles underneath her eyes. Her smile looked exhausted and weary. He didn't realize how much he was working her lately.

"You know, you don't have to do the shampoo commercial," Rei offered.

"Oh no, I'll do it Rei!" Sana assured.

"Are you sure? You look tired, Sana"

"Oh, it's alright. I just have one favor to ask"

"What is it?"

"I was wondering if I could go on a sort of, vacation. By myself, just to catch up on some things and relax a little" Sana said looking down. She subtly crossed her fingers in hope.

"Well…you HAVE been working a lot" Rei started. "And yes, I think it would be a good idea if you went on a vacation"

"REALLY! THANKS REI, I LOVE YOU!" Sana glomped Rei and gave him a big hug. She couldn't wait to get out of this mess she called her life. She was ready to escape.

In the next couple of days, it was decided that she was to go to a 5-day spa-treatment which was held at a luxurious hotel. She was so excited that she was finally getting to unwind.

"Now remember, don't talk to strangers," Rei told Sana while driving her to the Bayview Hotel.

"Rei, I promise! I won't talk to strangers!" Sana reassured. Sometimes Rei treated her like SUCH a child. When they reached the hotel, Rei kissed Sana goodbye on the cheek.

"Thank you so much for this, Rei. I needed it," She beamed. Rei smiled back at her and watched her as she got out of the car and walked towards the entrance of the hotel. He worried about her safety but reminded himself that she wasn't the little girl he met on the streets. She was all grown up and could take care of herself despite the fact that she was immensely dense. It was hard to watch her sometimes, but he knew that he had to give up being so over-protective of her someday. He just wanted to enjoy it while it lasted. She was turning into something great, and he was glad that he could help her in every step of the way. Sana walked into the hotel and was instantly hit with a gust of cold wind.

"Wow. The air-conditioner's really cranked up in here!" She said to herself.

"No kidding," said voice that sounded familiar to her. A voice that sounded TOO familiar. She closed her eyes and told herself that it couldn't be. Slowly and painfully, she craned her neck to the side and opened her eyes.

"AKITO!' She practically screamed and jumped.

"No. The Easter bunny," he replied sarcastically.

"You're stupid. Easter's two months away."

"You're the one that's stupid. I was being sarcastic."

"Shut up! I don't appreciate stalkers!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You just HAD to come here, following me."

"I didn't follow you, weirdo."

"I can't think of any other reason why…wait. Are you here for the spa! Aw, Akito, you're so feminine!"

"SHUT UP! My stupid sister dragged me here," Akito said looking down.

"Yeah right. I know you're just here to either look prettier than me or you just couldn't be without me for a few days!"

"You wish."

'Well, I don't care. Just stay away from me while you're here! I'm going to relax!" Sana said while walking away to the check in. She couldn't believe that he was here. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. She was supposed to be alone and away from her problems instead of them actually showing up. She wanted to escape. The only thing she hoped for now is that she could avoid him for the next couple of days. It shouldn't be that hard, right?

After checking in and getting settled in her hotel room, she decided to go back out and explore a little. The hotel was beautiful with paintings on the walls in every hall. She examined them and then decided to go outside near the pool area. She walked in the elevator and pressed the button for lobby. As soon as she got out, she saw Akito with his sister looking very bored. Instantly, she hid behind a vase which was on a pedestal. She could see that Akito was very unhappy and his sister had the biggest smile on her face. She was enjoying herself, talking to a cute boy that looked like he would be in college. Sana crouched, watching them until they started heading for the elevators. Quickly, she slipped away and darted towards the door leading to the pool. Hopefully Akito hadn't seen her. As she walked near the pool, she closed her eyes and tilted her head back. The sun was just right and the sound of the water splashing calmed her down. She walked towards a seat and sat back. It wasn't long before she drifted into thought. Sana went over what was going on in her life at the moment. She had made a bet with Akito, lost, became his slave, felt that her career was wrong, and been kissed by Akito. And she was doing non-stop commercials lately. It was enough to make her go crazy. She still couldn't figure out what he wanted with her and…what she wanted with him. He probably didn't like her anyways. Like he said, he only kissed her because she was so close to him and she couldn't forgive him for doing something like that! She had to humiliate him someway. Maybe if she pulled his pants down in front of class, or pushed him into a fountain, or tell everybody that he was at a spa vacation, or…

"Excuse me, Miss Kurata?" A lady tapped Sana on the shoulder, jolting her out of the daze she was in.

"Oh! Hello," Sana looked up.

"I was wondering if you were ready for your manicure?"

"Manicure? Oh yeah! I mean, yes I'm ready," Sana replied almost forgetting about the different treatments in the vacation. The lady smiled.

"Well, right this way," She said as she led Sana through some buildings.

After the manicure, Sana's nails looked gorgeous even though she knew that she would end up biting them later. She had arrived at the hotel in the afternoon and the manicure took up a lot of time so by the time that it was done, it was already evening. Sana decided to spend it at one of the many hot tubs the hotel had to offer. She changed into a bathing suit and tiptoed outside to a hot tub which looked empty and got in. As soon as she got comfortable, she noticed that there was a figure near the bushes that were by the hot tub. She started to get nervous and slowly started getting out.

"Leaving already?" The figure asked.

"I never knew you liked hot tubs," She replied knowing that it was Akito. How did she always manage to find a way to bump into him?

"Got nothing better to do," He shrugged as he got closer and into the light that shone on them from the pool area.

"If you really don't like it here, then why did you come?"

"I already told you. My sister dragged me here with her."

"Oh. I thought you were just using that as an excuse."

"You're an idiot"

"Well, you're a bad magician!"

"A bad what?"

"You heard me!"

"You're crazy."

"If I'm crazy, then you're the worst monkey I've ever seen!"

"Now you're just shouting gibberish."

"It's better than kissing someone for no reason!"

"You still don't get it, do you?"

"Get what? That you're a pervert!"

"No, that I have feeli…never mind"

"WHAT WAS THAT? YOU NEED TO COP A FEEL!" Sana stood up. Akito sighed. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back down into the water.

"Calm down. You're making a scene," He explained. Sana looked around to see some people staring at them.

"Oh."

"Just forget the kiss."

"I can't! It's like taking my virginity!"

"But I've kissed you before…"

"It's like taking my virginity for the SECOND time"

"Sana, that's not even possible."

"Well, apparently it is! You know what? I'm going to get you back, so be expecting it!"

"It's a bad idea to tell the person before you actually get them."

"Shut up!"

"Why? It makes sense, unlike you! Besides, at least I'm not so dense to even realize why I kissed you!"

"Why don't you tell me!"

"Fine! It's because I like you."

"Don't lie!"

"I'm not."

"That's it! I'm done with this conversation!" Sana got out of the hot tub and marched towards the hotel building. Akito watched her leave and sunk more into the water. These couple of days are going to be filled with more chaos then Sana expected. Instead of running away from her problems, she got them faced full forward and she wasn't sure if she was ready.

**AN:** So, how was it? Good? Bad? Tell me all about it in a review. Hopefully you guys like this one. I'm already working on the next chapter! Damn right, you should be proud of me! Haha. Just kidding. Don't stop reading, though!


	6. Agent Sana Kurata

**AN-**Hey guys! How long has it been? A couple years maybe. I know, I abandoned this story but I got busy with school, life, and the usual. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and don't hate me.

Chapter 6

"He likes me, he likes me not, he likes me….he likes me not," Sana pondered to herself while picking the petals off a rose that was place in her room for the purpose of decoration. She picked the last petal and let it fall to the floor from the bed she was sitting on. It ended in a "he likes me". Sana sighed and looked at herself in the mirror that was directly across from the bed.

"Oh, what am I doing? I can't actually start believing that jerk actually _likes _me. It's impossible. But he did sound sincere. He could be acting….but I'M the one that's the actress! What is he trying to do…steal my job?? Sana, now you're just being ridiculous. What if he's serious? Do I want him to be serious? I don't even know what I feel about him. I did sort of like the way he kissed me…" Sana suddenly blushed as she thought about the memory. Then she shook her head as if to get it out of her brain. She decided that talking to the mirror this long wasn't a healthy sign and got of her bed. She walked to the closet and wondered what she would wear.

"Hmm…I have to work out later so maybe I should just wear a shirt and some shorts. But wait. What if Akito's going to work out later? I can't possibly risk the chance of running into him again. But that's not fair! I can't base my plans around him. I still have to get him back…how the hell am I gonna do that? How do you get revenge on a cheetah like that? Wow, I'm really talking to myself a lot today. Crap, I'm going crazy! I BLAME AKITO! DAMNIT AKITO, I'M GOING TO END UP IN A ASYLUM AND IT'S GOING TO BE ALL YOUR FAULT! AAAGGGHH!!" Sana ended up shouting to the ceiling.

Suddenly she heard a soft knock on the door. She gasped and wondered if she was a bit too loud and then decided that it was best to blame everything on Akito. She walked over to the door and opened it expecting it to be an angry maid telling her to keep it down. Instead, Sana came face to face with Akito's sister, Natsumi. Sana blushed in embarrassment and then smiled weakly at the confused sibling.

"Um, hey…hi Natsumi. How are you this fine day?" Sana asked.

"Sana, I didn't know you were staying here. I was walking down the hall and heard your voice shouting. I wasn't sure if it was you but then I heard Akito's name and I knew it was you," Natsumi said while softly chuckling.

"Haha, yeah. Your brother really pisses me off sometimes…" Sana explained.

"Oh trust me, I know all about it. But what did he do this time?" Natsumi asked.

"Oh same old, same old. Always making fun of me and stuff. I want to get him back!" Sana said eagerly and then crouched closer to Natsumi and whispered, "Got any nice dirt on him? Come on…you can tell me, your good ol' friend Sana!" Natsumi laughed but then put a serious face on and crouched down, imitating Sana.

"Well, now that you mention it. He does have this blanket that he carries EVERYWHERE. Mom gave it to him when he was a baby and he hasn't slept without it ever since. Whenever we go on vacations, he brings it along," Natsumi whisperd. Sana suddenly had a huge smile spread across her face.

"Wow, he's just like Linus from Peanuts! That's so adorable! And just secretive enough for me to take full advantage of! Wow Natsumi, who knew you could be so devious?" Sana added slyly.

"Shh! Don't tell him I told you about it. But here's his room key. I kept an extra incase he ends up losing his and gets locked out. Here, take it quick. He's out running somewhere so now would be a good time to get the blanket!" Natsumi stated excitedly as she slipped Sana the key.

"Don't worry Natsumi," Sana said as she saluted, "This will be done quickly and quietly." They both nodded to each other and Natsumi walked away from Sana's door. Sana now felt like a spy and wanted to get into full spirit of the action. She changed into a black shirt and black jeans. She also tied her hair up into a tight ponytail and wore a black sweatband across her forehead. She looked into the mirror and felt satisfied with her clothing choice. Sana then tucked the room key in her pocket and slipped out the door.

Making sure that no one was near Akito's room; she walked up to it and opened the door. Natsumi's information was correct and the room was completely empty. She walked around it and then directed her eyes to a small, soft looking blanket near the pillows on his bed. Sana climbed up on the bed and took the blanket in her hands. She examined it and noticed something on one of the corners. "To Akito, my baby boy. Your mommy will always love you forever and ever." The words were sewed on with a heart at the end. Sana suddenly started to feel guilty about ever coming into Akito's room. This was something precious to him and she was about to use it as a device to humiliate him. Did he really deserve that? Sana was rethinking whether she should use the blanket or not when she heard footsteps coming toward the door and the sound of someone sliding the key into the door.

"Oh shit!" She whispered as she quickly dropped the blanket and dove under the bed. The door opened and Sana saw Akito's feet enter the room and close it behind him. He walked towards the TV to turn it on and then towards the bed. He paused when he saw his blanket on the floor and picked it up.

"I swear I left this on the bed…" He said to himself and placed the blanket back on the bed. Akito looked around the room suspiciously while Sana held her breath hoping he wouldn't look under the bed. Akito then shrugged and started walking towards to bathroom.

"Now's my chance!" Sana thought and began to crawl from underneath the bed and towards the door.

"Sana…? What the hell are you doing in my room?" Sana heard Akito say from behind her. She slowly turned around with a guilty smile on her face.

"Oh, um, me? Well I was just crawling around, you know…" She said while turning around and sitting on the floor.

"What…?" Akito said with a confused expression on her face.

"Okay, okay. I broke into your room. How did you even notice I was here? I thought you were in the bathroom!"

"Sana, first of all, you didn't even wait till I got inside. Second of all, I _heard_ you say 'Now's my chance!'…"

"Oh…I didn't know I said that out loud…"

"That's cause you're an idiot. And what were you doing in my room to begin with, you crazy girl?"

"HEY! I'm not an idiot, though I might be getting a little crazy cause I was talking to myself in the mirror today but that's all your fault anyway so maybe you're the crazy one!"

"That doesn't even make sense! And it doesn't answer my question"

"Well, I told you I was going to get you back!" Sana got up from her position on the floor and crossed her arms.

"Well you're not very good at it. You know, you suck as a spy," Akito smirked while looking at her black clothing.

"Well Natsumi said that you'd be running! How was I supposed to know that you'd get back early??" Sana argued.

"WAIT, you got NATSUMI to help you out? Is that how you got in here?" Akito demanded.

"Oh! Did I say Natsumi? I meant Na..Na…NAOMI! Yeah, that's right." Sana fibbed.

"Shut up, you suck at lying. You know what? I bet this is just an excuse to come and see me…" Akito smirked again.

"WHAT?? Wh-why would I want to see you??" Sana stuttered as she blushed. Akito moved closer to her with a dangerous smile on his face.

"Shh, you don't have to pretend anymore. You want to be near me, don't you?" He said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her extremely close to him. Sana was at loss for words for a second but then started regaining some of her conscience.

"I…who would want to be near _you_?" She said glaring up at him.

"Apparently you do, Sana…" Akito said indicating the intimacy between them. Sana tried to step back but he kept a firm grip on her arm.

"Let me go, Akito. I'm tired of you playing with me!" Sana said sounding serious. This alarmed Akito and he let go.

"How the hell am _I _playing with _you_? You're the one that broke into my room, remember?"

"Yeah but you're the one that kisses me and get's near me just for fun. I just wanted to get you back!"

"You are one retarded girl. Sana, I TOLD you why I did those things. It's not just for fun and it's not my fault if you refuse to believe me."

"You're not serious! You're never serious! I can't beli-" Sana yelled but got cut off by Akito's lips on hers. He put his hands around her and deepened the kiss. Sana found herself putting her hands around his head and pressing against him. She didn't want to accept the truth but knew that this is what she wanted desperately. She wanted him to hug and kiss her. She wanted _him _period. She started to 

trust him on what he said. Knowing that he liked her gave Sana butterflies in her stomach. They finally broke the kiss off and Sana's face got completely red.

"So much for getting me back, hunh?" Akito smirked and turned into his cheetah style. This made Sana push him away.

"Oh I'm still going to get you back someday!" She stuck her tounge out.

"What? You want to make out?" Akito put his face near hers.

"No! That's not what I said!" Sana denied but kissed him again never the less. Akito stepped back and looked at her with a serious face.

"Sana, do you want to be my girlfriend? For real this time?" he asked. Sana blushed and nodded. She couldn't believe how fast things were coming together or what she was getting into but she knew that she had to do this. Something just felt right about saying yes.

"This is going to be interesting to explain when we go back home…" Sana said.

"Yeah, but you can let me do all the explaining. You'll just confuse them further."

"Oh whatever, you're still a bad magician!"

"What the hell is your problem, you weirdo?"

"You!" Sana said as she pushed Akito. Things were fine now but how would they be when the got home? Everyone would question it but Sana knew as long as she had Akito, things would be alright. Or however close it could ever get to being alright.

**AN-**So how was that? Reviews are always welcome, even if you hate it. Let me know what's on your mind! I PROMISE to update this time. Seriously!


	7. Surprises

**AN **Heyy everyone! I'm back again with the seventh chapter! See, I'm being slightly more consistent! Trust me, I'm getting better so don't lose hope!! Anyways, hope you enjoy reading this chapter.

"Okay, calm down…" Sana whispered to herself as she looked into the mirror in her bedroom. It was Monday morning and Sana wasn't sure if she wanted to go back to school yet. She had just returned from a very exciting trip to a spa and a lot had changed over the course of a couple of days. Sana and Akito had finally become a serious couple. That's all she could think about and nothing more. It completely occupied her head and made her stress. What if people didn't take the news of them going out nicely? What if her friends hated them for that reason?? She knew that all of these situations were unlikely but she couldn't help but to worry. They were taking a big step and Sana didn't know if she could handle it.

She looked at herself once more in the mirror. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she was wearing a red thermal shirt and a jeans skirt. She thought she looked pretty cute and ready. For anything.

"Sana dear! Akito's here to take you to school!" Sana's mother shouted. Sana fell over.

"Whaaat?! But he wouldn't do anything like that! It's too much work for him!" Sana shouted back. Just then she heard her door open and saw Akito walk in with a glare on his face.

"Sana…just HOW lazy do you think I am?" He said with a twitch. Sana backed up and smirked at him.

"Uh..pretty damn lazy?" She said with an eyebrow raised. Akito frowned and pushed Sana against a wall with his body pressing against hers.

"What? Just 'cause you're my girlfriend now you think I'll let you say anything to me?" He said staring down at her.

"B-but, you wouldn't hurt little old me now would you?" Sana said in a fake innocent voice. Akito smirked and put his face an inch away from Sana's. She blushed and it felt like her heart would stop. He was so close…

"No. I wouldn't hurt you, but there's always a price," Akito whispered as he brushed his lips against hers. Sana closed her eyes and waited for a full kiss.

"…" Sana kept her eyes closed but she felt it was taking awhile. Then she heard a snicker. She opened her eyes to see Akito's devilish smile.

"What? Did you think I was going to kiss you or something?" Akito asked peering down at her.

"N-no!" Sana said while her face turned bright red.

"Well, if you want me to THAT bad then I guess I could…"

"Akito…you…JERK!!" Sana yelled as she tried to smack him. Akito swiftly caught both of her arms and gave her quick kiss.

"Got you!" He said as he ran out of the room. Sana stood still frozen for a second and then got furious.

"Aarrgh! I hate him!" She said to herself as she ran out after Akito. She ran past Mama and gave her a quick wave goodbye as she ran out of the house. Sana ran after Akito for a while before getting tired.

"Huff…man, if this is his idea of walking me to school…" She said while slowing down into a walk. Sana walked up to an empty bench near her and sat down. She knew she might get late for school but she was too tired to do anything else. 'I bet he forgot about me…' Sana thought. She looked around at people that walked by. She had a terrible habit of people watching. Just then, Sana saw a car on the road that she recognized.

"Could it be..? No, I bet it's just a car that looks similar to hers…" Sana thought out loud. But, what if it WAS hers?? Could it be that she's coming back to visit? Sana was lost in thought when she felt a thump on her head.

"Oi, you want to be late?" Akito asked from behind her. Sana turned around and glared at him.

"You're the reason I'm going to be late in the first place. What kind of boyfriend are you??" Sana asked him while getting up.

"Look, I'm sorry," Akito apologized.

"No you're not!"

"Hey, it doesn't matter right now. We're going to be late. I already know you're a ditz but don't drag me down with you."

"Why you…wait. You're right. Let me apologize for making you late…" Sana said with a smile.

"What? You feeling alright?" Akito asked surprised. Sana got close to Akito and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Of course I'm alright, Akito silly," Sana said as she leaned in close. Akito pushed her away slightly.

"No, you're not getting me with my own trick. How stupid do you think I am?" Akito asked with a smirk. Sana smiled.

"Pretty stupid!" Sana shouted as she pantsed Akito and ran away. Akito just stood there and then looked down at his striped boxers.

"Damn. She got me," he said as he pulled up his pants and walked to school.

--

"And he didn't even notice you undo the button and zipper??" Aya asked while giggling.

"Nope!!" Sana grinned.

"But Sana, why were you walking to school with him?"

"Oh, uh. Well…" Sana had been so happy that she got Akito back that she didn't even notice that she hadn't told anyone about them being a couple.

"That's because she's my girlfriend. Wow, Sana. You haven't told anyone yet? I'm hurt…"Akito said from behind her.

"Wh-what?" Aya asked in confusion.

"Wait…Aya. Uh, I can explain-"

"FINALLY!!" Aya exclaimed. She had a huge smile on her face. Sana and Akito just stared at each other and blinked.

"Wait till Tsuyoshi hears this!" Aya said giddily. It seemed that she was more excited about Sana and Akito's new development than they were themselves. Just then, Tsuyoshi appeared walking towards them. He seemed a little flustered and out of breath. Aya bounced towards him.

"Hey Tsuyoshi! Guess what??" She asked grabbing his hands. She looked like she was talking to another girl. Akito shook his head.

"Aya..huff..wait. I have news, too," Tsuyoshi said breathing hard.

"Aw, but mine's more important! Akito and Sana are-"

"FUKA'S BACK" Tsuyoshi blurted. Everyone fell silent. Sana thought back for a moment. She knew she wasn't imagining it when she saw the car. It was Fuka's car! But…how was she going to deal with it? Fuka moved back to Osaka after Akito broke up with her. She left so suddenly and Sana didn't have time to make up with her in person. They talked over the phone and stuff but it was never official. Fuka told Sana about a guy she liked over there named Takaishi but what if there's still some awkwardness between her and Akito?

"Sana, look over there…" Aya said. Sana turned around to catch a glimpse of long, shiny black hair. Oh yes, Fuka was definitely back.

**AN** Well, what did you think? Liked it? Hated it? Want me to change something? Make corrections? I definitely go over all the reviews and take them seriously. Someone wanted more fluff so I put it in there. I can't put a lemon because I rated this Teen and not Mature. But there will definitely be more Akito and Sana romance development. Hope you'll stick around!

P.S. Please try and ignore some of the grammar mistakes. I'm such a lazy proofreader so…


End file.
